12 lipca 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Finlandia a EWG 8.15 Przystanki codzienności 8.35 Notowania 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "MINO" (2) - film prod. włoskiej 10.30 Kartki z podróży-"RIO"- serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.50 Szkoła pod żaglami 12.20 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.00 Wakacyjny koncert życzeń - program - z udziałem zespołów TM-B 13.30 Raport - program ukazujący szersze tło bieżących wydarzeń 13.50 W starym kinie: "Marynarz słodkich wód - film fab. prod. USA (1928) 15.05 Biznessa - Telewizyjny Klub Kobiet Interesu 15.25 100 pytań do... 16.10 Rhytmick-program muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii" -serial prod. USA 18.10 Schulz w... Krakowie - reportaż z Dni Schulza podczas II Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 18.30 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Jerzy Waszyngton" (6) - serial biograficzny prod. USA 21.10 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Teatr, czyli świat - z Zofią Kucówną rozmawia Andrzej Żurowski 23.10 Świat filmu animowanego 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 5.55 "TOSCA" (akt III) - transmisja z Zamku św. Anioła w Rzymie 6.50 Podróże na celuloidzie Piotra Parandowskiego "RZYM" - film dokumentalny 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Jerzy Waszyngton" (6) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.00 Halo, Lato 9.05 Klasztory polskie: Kapucyni z Nowego Miasta 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 "Róbta, co chceta" 10.55 Halo, Lato 11.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 11.30 Podróż w nieznane: Capella Gedanensis w Szanghaju - reportaż 12.05 Truskawkowe Studio - program dla młodych widzów 12.25 Halo, Lato 12.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Żyjąca planeta" (4): "Dżungla" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.25 Halo, Lato 13.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwiedzkiego 14.00 "Świat lat trzydziestych" (6-ost.): "Radość z postępu i ostatnie dni pokoju" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 14.55 Wydarzenia tygodnia 15.25 Godzina z Hanną Barberą- filmy animowane 16.15 Halo, Lato 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Rodzinny bumerang" (4) - serial prod. australijsko-angiel. 17.05 Wielka gra 18.00 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 18.20 "Alternatywy 4" (2) "Przeprowadzka" - serial TP 19.10 Halo, Lato 19.20 Europejski Miesiąc Kultury: Le Grand Ensemble 20.10 Godzina szczerości: z Rolandem Dumas, wybitnym mężem stanu, ministrem spraw zagraniczynych Francji 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Halo, Lato 21.40 "Strażnik" - film fab. prod. USA (1984) 23.20 Raz, dwa, trzy - program muzyczny z udziałem zespołu z Krakowa 23.50 Halo, Lato 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 9.30 Muzyczny non stop 10.00 Koncert życzeń TV Niezależna Lublin 10.00 Super Channel: The Mix; Kobieta kusi 7 razy - film prod. USA; Pierwsza miłość - wspomnienia prominentów 13.00 Blok reklamowy 13.45 The Mix - Super Channel 15.00 Tele 5 - bajki dla dzieci 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 17.45 Giełda samochodowa - relacja D. Drączkowskiego 18.00 Super Channel 22.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 Giełda samochodowa - relacja D. Drączkowskiego 22.50 Super Channel RTL Plus 6.00 Li-La-Launeland: Cobi, Piotruś Pan i Księżniczka Lila i Smooglesy - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.00 Super Mario Brothers - ser. USA 8.45 Samurai Pizza Cats - ser. anim. 9.25 Dot i kangur - film anim. 10.40 Dla dzieci: Królewna Śnieżka - baśń filmowa USA 12.05 Sztuka i przesłanie: "Marta walczy ze smokiem" (1517) obraz z ołtarza kościoła św. Wawrzyńca w Norymberdze 12.15 Major Dad - ser. USA 12.45 Moonwalker - film muz. USA 14.30 Formuła 1 - raport 15.00 Formuła 1 - wyścig o Wielką Nagrodę W. Brytanii 16.30 Formuła 1 - wręczenie nagród 16.45 Moderstwo to jej hobby - ser. USA 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall - ser. USA 18.45 RTL aktuell - wiad. 19.10 Siellnann 2000: Powrót do przyszłości - Śmierć na sawannie 20.15 Rockabye - Gebt mir mein Kind zuruck - dreszczowiec USA 21.55 Spiegel TV - mag. informacyjny 22.40 Prime Time - wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Playboy Late Night - mag. erot. 23.30 Godziny miłości - film. mag. "Playboya" 24.00 Formuła I - najciekawsze wydarzenia, wyścig z Silverstone 0.30 Kanał 4 - słowo na niedzielę 1.20 Fasolowa wojna - komedia USA 3.15 Cytadela - film fab. USA 5.15 Elf 88 ScreenSport 1.00 Grand Prix Mardi Gras 2.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 3.00 Baseball 5.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 7.00 Mistrzostwa FIA 3000, Mugello 7.30 Boks - Top Rank 8.00 Kolarstwo '92, Karten Tour 8.30 Golf PGA w USA 10.30 Międz. turniej tańca 11.30 Amerykański turniej przedolimpijski w koszykówce 13.00 Snooker 15.00 Tenis, półfinały w Newport 17.00 Wioślarstwo, Puchar Świata w Amsterdamie 17.30 Rajdowe Mistrz. Świata. rajd N. Zelandii 18.30 Koszykówka - amerykański turniej przedolimpijski 20.00 Tenis, Mistrzostwa Miller Lite Hall 22.00 Revs - btyt. magazynów sportów motorowych 23.30 Golf PGA w USA 0.30 Żeglarstwo - Grand Prix Omegi 1.00 Wyścigi samochodów turyst. Mistrzostwa Australii 2.00 Zakończenie programu 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.00 "Piazza virtuale" - widzowie tworzą telewizję 13.00 Przegląd wyd. tygodnia 13.45 Sportzeit extra 16.20 Geheimnisvolle Bergseen - film przyr. 16.50 Gefahrdete Paradise - ser. przyr. (parki narodowe w Niemczech) 17.20 Heinz Ruhmann czyta "Czerwonego Kapturka" 17.30 Hallo, Rolf! - mag. o zwierzętach (żółwie) 18.00 Der Computer siegt mit Sport - wissenschaft - ser dokumentalny (badania naukowe w Niemczech) 18.30 Tagebuch 18.50 Sportzeit - wiad. sportowe 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.10 Pep. - mag. TV 20.00 Filmy na życzenie widzów: Die weisse Spinne - film fab. RFN - Mord nach Mass - ang. film fab. - Eine Probe fur Morder - film fab. USA 21.35 Jenseits der Grenze - Walter Benjamin 1892-1940 - portret filozofa 22.30 Die funfte Kolonne 23.45 Zawinul Syndicate 0.30 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.15 Lassie - ser. USA dla młodzieży 5.40 Im Reich der wilden Tiere - film przyr. USA 6.25 Tausend Meilen Staub western - ser. USA 7.15 Doc Elliot - ser. famil. USA 8.20 Lumpazivagabundifs. - film fab. RFN 10.10 Feuersturm uber der Cyrenaika - ang. film wojenny 12.20 Alles total normaI - Die Bilderbuchfamilie 12.50 M.A.S.H. 13.20 Ein gesegnetes Team 14.15 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 15.15 Testament - film fab. USA 16.40 Was gibt's neues, Pussy? - komedia amer.-franc. 18.40 Superforce - ser. sensac. USA 19.05 Hardcastle and McCormick - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Dreckiges Gold - western USA, po filmie: PRO 7 Nachrichten 22.00 Czarownice z Eastwick - komedia USA 0.15 Simon Templar - ang. ser. krym. 1.05 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 1.15 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht - ser. komed. 1.40 Magic - film krym. USA 3.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 3.35 Wojna światów 4.20 PRO 7 Nachrichten MTV 8.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 11.00 Genesis Rockumentary - dzieje i historia zespołu 11.30 MTV's Braun European Top 20 - przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 Genesis Rockumentary - dzieje i historia zespołu 15.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 17.30 Największe przeboje zespołu... Genesis 18.30 Week in Rock - .tyg. przegląd inform. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes - ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 23.30 Headbanger's Ball - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Weekend z zespołem Genesis 3.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power - progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory - dla najmłodszych (kresówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow - progr. religIjny 13.00 Lost in Space - ser. przyg. s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad - ser. przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart - ser. krym. 16.00 Eight is Enough - ser. komed. 17.00 Hotel - ser. obycz. 18.00 Wolnoamerykanka 19.00 Growing Pains - ser. komed. 19.30 The Simpsons - ser. rys. USA 20.00 21 Jump Street - ser. krym. 21.00 Critical List - miniserial 23.00 Falcon Crest - ser. obycz. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight - mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta